Remember me I
by YukinoTenshi23
Summary: Inglaterra, cansado de los maltratos de Argentina, decide realizar un hechizo para que olvide su odio hacia este y así las cosas mejoren. Sin embargo, algo no salió como era esperado y Argentina termina por olvidar completamente quién es Inglaterra. Este es el momento en que se podrá descubrir cómo pudo ser todo si no se hubieran cometido los mismos errores.


**Capítulo I**:

Caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos del edificio con un montón de papeles entre las manos, renegando en voz baja por no poder encontrar lo que necesitaba en tal desorden. De vez en cuando se le escapaban algunas hojas y se estaba cansando de agacharse a recogerlas todas, pero no tenía tiempo para sentarse a revisarlo tranquilamente, tenía que terminar con el trabajo primero si quería ir a casa como los demás. La reunión había terminado ya hace unos minutos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera haberse levantado de su asiento, cierto estadounidense llegó con una pila de papeles, diciendo que debía de encargarse de ello, que todo estaba casi hecho, solo que un poco desordenado. Pero lo que Inglaterra veía frente a él no era para nada "solo un poco desordenado", sino más bien un total caos impreso; al menos le habría podido haber puesto número a las páginas. Ahora no podría irse hasta que organizara, revisara, aprobara y entregara el trabajo, lo más seguro es que al llegar a casa buscaría algunas maldiciones para vengarse de la molestia norteamericana de una buena vez. Estaba tan concentrado en ordenar los papeles con gran dificultad, que no se fijó cuando doblaba una esquina y chocó con alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran y que los papeles que traían terminaran en el suelo mezclándose entre ellos; ahora sí que llegaría tarde a casa. Se incorporó y junto con una disculpa extendió su mano para ayudar a la otra persona a levantarse, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio de quién se trataba. Nada más y nada menos que la República Argentina, quien al ver al inglés enfrente suyo, frunció el ceño y rechazó la ayuda con un fuerte golpe.

–¡¿Por qué no mirás por donde vas, pelotudo?! –Exclamó con enojo.  
–Fue un accidente y tampoco es como para que me hables así. –Respondió molesto.  
–Te hablo como quiero. –Dijo aún más enojada. –Y por tu culpa se me cayó todo. –Se puso de rodillas para recoger sus papeles.  
–Ya te dije que fue un accidente, tú también chocaste conmigo ¡Discúlpate entonces! –Imitó a la latina y continuó con la discusión mientras intentaba diferencias sus hojas de las de ella.  
–¡No me voy a disculpar con un infeliz como vos! –Recogía sus papeles lo más rápido que podía. –Si es tu culpa, siempre…  
–¡¿Siempre es mi culpa?! ¡Siempre es a mí a quien culpas! Podrías hacerte responsable tú también.  
–Andate a la mierda. –Le dijo quitando un momento la vista del mar de papeles para verlo a la cara con furia.  
–¡¿Tan difícil sería que fueras amable conmigo por una vez en tu vida?! –Le devolvió la misma mirada.  
–¡¿Y por qué tendría que serlo?! ¡Si vos…!

Argentina se detuvo en seco y su expresión cambió drásticamente, mostrándose atónita y hasta algo espantada. Inglaterra también se sorprendió y no pensó qué podría haber provocado esa reacción en la sudamericana, hasta que se percató de una extraña sensación. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada al piso y divisó su mano, entre el montón de papeles, observó sus dedos, rosando los de ella. Un segundo, tan solo un segundo se detuvo a pensar en esa sensación. Tan cálida, tan única, tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan nueva, como experimentar algo por primera vez luego de muchos años. Al siguiente momento su mente se nubló, sintió curiosidad y sin pensarlo dejó que sus dedos intensificaran ese rose, entrelazándose suavemente con los de ella. Levantó la vista y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, pero lo que él vio no fue algo que se esperara, no de ella, no de Argentina. En sus ojos solo vio miedo, fue tan solo por un instante, pero no se había equivocado, era verdadero miedo. La joven volteó la mirada bruscamente y empujó al inglés, no con intenciones de lastimarlo, sino más bien de solo apartarlo de ella lo más que pudiese. Tomó los papeles que había logrado recoger y corrió, sin volver a mirarlo, sin decir nada. Inglaterra la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio dar la vuelta en la esquina y desapareció. Incrédulo por lo ocurrido, ni siquiera podía darse tiempo para responder a todas las preguntas que surgieron en su cabeza. _"¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!" "¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!" "¡¿Por qué me empujó de la nada?!"._ Continuó pensando, juntando las hojas con tal furia que las arrugaba, una pregunta lo llevaba a otra, no había lugar en su cabeza para preocuparse por el trabajo

ahora. _"¡¿Qué hice para que se enojara así?!" "¡¿Qué hice…?!" "¿Qué hice… para que me mirara así?"… "¿Qué hice?"._  
Y de repente vino a su mente esa imagen; sus manos juntas, esa sensación; tan difícil de describir. Se detuvo para observar su mano detenidamente, había sido tan solo un par de segundo, pero el cosquilleo entre sus dedos seguía allí. En ese momento dejó de cuestionarse las acciones de la argentina y comenzó a cuestionarse a él mismo. _"¿Por qué diablos hice algo como eso?" "¡¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?!" "¡¿En dónde tenía la cabeza?!"._ Hacía décadas que no sentía una calidez así y mucho menos una que proviniera de Argentina, cuando lo único que ha recibido de ella todo este tiempo ha sido frialdad y desprecio. Durante tantos años se había dedicado a ignorarlo, a negar su existencia o que tuvieran algo en común, cualquier cosa que los uniera era rápidamente destruida por ella hasta que no quedara prueba en el mundo de que ellos compartieron o compartiesen algo. Y cuando no lo ignoraba, lo insultaba, lo golpeaba, lo acusaba de su propia desgracia y le recordaba cada momento en el que él la había lastimado. ¿Y cuando ella lo lastimaba a él? ¿Alguna vez se había detenido a pensar en que él también sufría? Quizá no se le ocurría o quizá no le importaba. Al igual que ella, Inglaterra ha soportado durante muchos años este dolor, pero la diferencia es que a él no se le notaba, no cuando ya había pasado por cosas como esta durante tantos siglos. Argentina todavía era joven, por eso era más difícil para ella. Lo correcto, piensa el Reino Unido, sería que él evitara las discusiones, que, al ser mayor y más experimentado, hiciera lo posible para que el odio entre los dos no creciera. Pero así no era él, así no era como hacía las cosas, menos cuando se trataba de Argentina. Pero entonces, si tanto dolor le causaba, ¿Por qué siempre la buscaba? ¿Por qué siempre la incitaba a una discusión si es que él no la iniciaba antes?

Seguir pensando en ello no tenía sentido, una respuesta a preguntas como esas no podía ser para nada buena. Sin importar qué, Argentina siempre le dejaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un amargo sabor en la boca; tal vez por tantas palabras de odio que tuvo que tragarse. Ya le había quitado mucho tiempo y eso que ya se había ido hace un par de minutos, dejándolo a él como un idiota sumido en sus pensamientos. Recogió los últimos papeles que le quedaban y se dirigió hacia una oficina para poder terminar su trabajo en paz. Entro en la habitación y se sentó frente a un escritorio, donde desparramó aquello a lo que llamaba un "caos impreso", ahora mucho más caótico de lo que estaba cuando se lo entregaron. Comenzó por separar las hojas, leerlas y clasificarlas en un orden que solo él podía entender. Poco a poco el escritorio comenzó a tornarse cada vez menos visible bajo tal cantidad de papeles. Pasada media hora, ya había conseguido ordenar la mitad de los papeles. Pensar que luego de ordenar, debería leerlos nuevamente, firmarlos y aprobarlos lo desalentaba cada vez más, ni siquiera sabía si se los aceptarían en tal estado; algunos estaban muy arrugados, otros hasta rasgados. Pasada otra media hora había conseguido ordenarlos a todos, o eso pensaba. Parecía que le sobraban algunos papeles, que no tenían nada que ver con el tema. Los observó detenidamente y vio que se trataban de los papeles que se distribuyeron en la reunión de esa mañana, pero no podían ser los que él recibió; no solo porque él los había guardado en su portafolios, como lo hacía con toda la información importante que se le entregaba durante las reuniones, sino también porque mostraba información que no lo involucraba para nada. Solo mencionaba a países latinos.

Y fue ahí que lo entendió. Estos papeles no eran suyos, sino de Argentina, eran los papeles que olvidó. Nuevamente estaba pensando en ella. Una vez que se metía en su cabeza era muy difícil sacarla de allí. _"¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo?" "Me insulta, me golpea, me discute hasta que se cansa y me sigue discutiendo. Luego se va y me deja como un idiota, con un montón de preguntas y tanto enojo." "¿Cómo es que esa niña puede acabar con mi paciencia y lograr que haga semejantes tonterías?" "¿Cómo le puede resultar tan fácil lograr que pierda la cabeza?"._ Muchos eran los países que lo sacaban de quicio; demasiados afirmaba él, pero Argentina era de las peores. No solo era insoportable, sino que era terca, era maleducada, escandalosa, rebelde, insolente, impulsiva y violenta, una egocéntrica, infantil, irresponsable, desvergonzada, una chica incorregible en todo sentido. _"Y aun así ella… aun así yo… yo no…"._ Se maldijo y golpeó a sí mismo por tener tales pensamientos, pensamientos que nadie, solo él conocía y que debían permanecer de esa forma. Él odiaba a Argentina, tanto como ella a él y no había cosa en este Mundo que cambiaría eso.

Releyó todos los papeles, los firmó y aprobó, terminando de una vez con el trabajo que le habían encargado hace casi dos horas. Al final no había demorado tanto como tenía pensado, pero si tal encuentro con la latino no hubiera ocurrido, habría terminado ya hace casi una hora; o tal vez un poco más. Si no fuera por ella, ahora podría estar tranquilo en un hotel y no tendría este dolor de cabeza; vaya molestia que resultaba esa chica. Tomó los papeles de Argentina que nada tenían que ver con él, y justamente por ello, porque eran de Argentina y porque nada tenían que ver con él, por ello, es que no había razón para que los estuviera viendo. Pero pensó y le resultó extraño que Argentina se llevara sus papeles de la reunión, él pensaba que los dejaba tirados por allí, ya que seguramente no le importaba nada de lo que se viera en las Conferencias Mundiales. Tal vez no era tan irresponsable como pensaba, tal vez es verdad que se esfuerza por ser un gran país, tal vez también se interese por la situación de sus hermanos y por eso es que guarda incluso los que no le conciernen del todo. Él no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero Argentina en realidad podía ser muy considerada cuando quería, siempre se preocupa por sus hermanos y los ayudaba cuando tenían problemas, en especial con desastres ambientales. En realidad, Argentina a veces era considerada con todo el Mundo. Todo el Mundo, menos él. _"¿De verdad soy al único que odia?"._Pensó Inglaterra y comenzó a reflexionar.

–Todos los latinos son como hermanos para ella, incluso Brasil que perteneció a Portugal y no a España… yo no lo entiendo muy bien porque nunca tuve tal relación con mis propios hermanos… –Su mirada se entristeció un poco. –Ella dice que odia a Estados Unidos, pero nunca busca pelear con él, ni siquiera lo insulta como me insulta a mí. –Eso le molestaba de alguna forma. –Todos los europeos parecen adorarla… El idiota de España, los inútiles hermanos Italia… incluso el bastardo de Francia y muchos otros. –Eso lo molestaba en todas las formas. –Los soviéticos, los nórdicos, los asiáticos, en África y Oceanía… parece que no se lleva mal con nadie, salvo por temas políticos o económicos tal vez… Ella no odia a nadie más en el Mundo, solo a mí. –Guardó silencio y pensó. –"Tampoco es que no le haya dado razones para odiarme, pero… ¿De verdad soy el único? ¿Soy el único que se ganó su odio? Ni España, ni Estados Unidos, nadie, nadie más que yo soy merecedor de un odio tan amargo y profundo. Sí, seguro tendrá rencores contra varios, incluso contra sus tan queridos hermanos, pero a mí, a mí es a quien odia realmente". –Escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj, el tiempo pasaba y él seguía ahí, con su trabajo ya terminado a un costado y los papeles de Argentina en su mano. –"Odio no es que me golpee, odio no es que me insulte. Odio es cuando no quiere ni verme a la cara, cuando no quiere oír sobre mí, cuando pasan décadas sin que me hable; porque los insultos y los reclamos no cuentan, porque hace tantos años que no escucho siquiera un "Hola". Me odia, y lo sé porque incluso cuando me lastima a propósito, en realidad le da igual si me parte un rayo o no, mi vida le da igual. A veces hasta yo dudo si es que la odio tanto como ella a mí. ¿Será que es porque he vivido tanto tiempo que el odio a muerte no significa lo mismo para mí?... ¿Sería posible pensar que algún día nos lleváramos bien? ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana olvidemos todo este odio y la próxima vez que nos viésemos no nos insultemos, no discutamos ni nos lastimemos? ¿Si yo estuviera dispuesto a tratarla bien… ella lo estaría también?–Sonrió amargamente y al siguiente segundo se distrajo por una peculiaridad en uno de los papeles.

El papel que llevaba en la mano se translució, mostrando que del otro lado habían escrito y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, también dibujado. Giró el papel y observó la obra que la artista había creado. "Boludo" "¡RECONTRA Boludo!" "Cejón" "PIRATA LADRÓN" "PELOTUDO" "Morite, nadie te quiere" "Hijo de puta", "Te ODIO" "Las Malvinas son ARGENTINAS" "¡La rockeo y te cave!". Entre más frases insultantes, infantiles y ególatras, adornado con caras que simulaban muecas de burla e ira; junto con uno que otro gesto obsceno y para terminar, una caricatura de él, dibujada terriblemente, obviamente apropósito. Se levantó, arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo un bollo y levantó su brazo con intenciones de arrojarlo a la basura. Pero en vez de deshacerse de él, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Guardó los demás papeles ajenos en su portafolios, asegurándose de apartarlos de los suyos para no mezclarlos; luego vería si devolvérselos o tirarlos como tenía pensado hacer. Salió de la oficina con el trabajo hecho en mano, en plan de entregarlo; aun cuando pensara que no estaba en condiciones de presentarlo. Si no fuera porque en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que irse de una vez, se habría mostrado incrédulo por el hecho de que se lo aceptaron; tampoco es como que le hayan prestado mucha atención a lo que presentaba. Abandonó el establecimiento y llamó al primer taxi disponible que divisó. Le indicó la dirección del hotel en el cual deseaba hospedarse esa noche. Llegó a su destino, pagó al hombre y atravesó las puertas del edificio, encontrándose entonces en la recepción. Ningún problema con los trámites para conseguir una habitación, le entregaron las llaves y llamó al elevador. Apenas entró en lo que sería su dormitorio por esa noche, dejó su portafolios en una mesa y tomó su celular. Marcó y esperó a que le atendieran. Arregló su vuelo para mañana en la mañana, directo a Londres, una sola persona. Programó la alarma para salir con tiempo, se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos, la corbata y se metió a la cama. Mañana sería otro día.

Abrió con dificultad los ojos; más por el cansancio que por la incandescente luz de la mañana, intentando buscar su celular que sonaba avisando que era hora de levantarse. Apagó el insufrible ruido y se quedó observando la pantalla que le alcanzaba a mostrar la hora. Pasó la noche despertándose exaltado entre sueño y sueño, a los que él llamó más bien "pesadillas". Sin ganas, se levantó, vistió y arregló para bajar a desayunar. Volvió a su cuarto y recogió todas sus cosas, llegó a recepción, dejó las llaves y sin decir más salió a la calle y llamó a un taxi. Se bajó en el aeropuerto y pagó al hombre. Una espera infernal y el despegue del avión. Durante el viaje no hizo más que mirar por su ventanilla; no tenía la más mínima intención de pensar en el trabajo, mejor dicho, de pensar en nada en particular. Como país, o mejor dicho, como el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, debía viajar constantemente y ya a estas alturas, se estaba cansando de ello. Era mejor cuando las reuniones se realizaban en Europa, cada vez que debía viajar hasta Estados Unidos tenía que soportar ocho horas de vuelo, a veces más con el pésimo trabajo de las aerolíneas. Observó su reloj y frunció el ceño; llegaría tarde para tomar el té. El avión descendió y poco después los pasajeros de este. Salió del aeropuerto y llamó nuevamente a un taxi; por alguna razón el ver uno de un sobrio negro le hacía sentir mejor que uno de un chillante amarillo. Hogar, dulce hogar. De cierta forma comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero juraba que si tenía que soportar un inconveniente más, explotaría. Llegó a casa finalmente, fue hasta su habitación y dejó sus cosas, lo que necesitaba ahora era una buena ducha para olvidarse de los problemas.

El ruido del agua a presión y el vapor en el aire no fueron suficientes para evitar que volviera a sumergirse o más bien hundirse en sus pensamientos. Se puso a recordar la tarde del día de ayer, las cosas que hizo, las cosas que dijo... pero en especial las cosas que pensó._ "Y aun así, después de todo este tiempo... yo todavía..."._ Tenía que encontrar la forma de quitárselo de la cabeza. Ya no había lugar en él para albergar una idea así, ya no más. Y pareciera que los acontecimientos de las últimas décadas; acontecimientos de los cuales varios él mismo ha sido responsable, se habían asegurado de que no le quedara ninguna otra opción. Inglaterra debía entender que todo se había acabado, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas, si él mismo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar, nada le aseguraba que Argentina lo estuviera... ¿Pero qué tal si... lo hubiera? ¿Qué tal si hubiera una forma... de asegurarlo? Y entonces llegó a su memoria como un destello; una idea que nunca pensó volver a considerar.  
Cerró las llaves lentamente y la presión del agua disminuyó hasta cesar por completo. Salió de la ducha, se cubrió con una toalla y tomó otra para secar su cabello. Se fijó en el espejo, empañado por tanto vapor, pasó su mano por este y pudo ver su reflejo. _–Es una locura._Exclamó con una sonrisa forzada. Volvió a su cuarto se vistió sin mucha prisa, las fuerzas le habían abandonado durante el viaje, lo único que quería ahora era relajarse y tomar una taza de té, ya no le importaba que fuese fuera de horario. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en el sabor o si acompañaría con algo, dirigió su vista a su celular y recordó que aún estaba en vibrador, no lo había revisado desde que subió al avión. Al parecer tenía una llamada de Estados Unidos, vaya molestia, pero para prevenir cualquier tragedia, lo mejor sería que viese de qué se trataba. Marcó y rogó en voz baja que solo fuera una tontería como siempre y que fuera rápido para varias.

_–Hello? Hero is talking!_ –Escuchó una molesta voz del otro lado.  
–¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
_–... Who is it?_  
–Idiot! ¡Sabes que soy yo!  
_–Oh, England...__ ¿Qué quieres?_  
–¡Tú me llamaste primero! Dime rápido si es importante, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora.  
_–Oh __Right!. Dude, what happened to you?_  
–¿Qué quieres decir con que "qué me pasó"? –Respondió bastante enojado.  
_–El trabajo que presentaste estaba hecho un desastre. No sé cómo te lo aceptaron en primer lugar... Tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo._

_–__Dude? ...England, can you hear me?_

_–Anyway... good luck with that. Hero is out!_–Colgó.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa mascullando insultos de todo tipo llegar finalmente a su sótano. Abrió la puerta y quedó frente a una oscura y fría habitación, iluminada solamente por la luz de varias velas. Caminó con paso firme hasta la biblioteca llena de incontables libros y comenzó a buscar entre ellos el indicado, el que había encontrado hace unas semanas pero no se había atrevido a usar hasta ese momento. Si, era una locura, pero si tenía que volver a pasar por algo como esto una vez más, él terminaría por volverse loco. El libro que buscaba tenía un hechizo, uno que no había comprendido del todo, pero que estaba decidido a utilizar esa misma noche. Por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, estaba un poco viejo y maltratado, pero sabía de buena fuente que contenía conjuros muy poderosos. Muchos de ellos eran difíciles de comprender, como si el resultado fuera un acertijo. Lo que el hechizo prometía no era nada cercano a la primera impresión que daba. Pero eso era algo por lo que el Reino Unido no debía preocuparse, ya que no había en el mundo alguien que se desenvolviera en la práctica de la magia como él, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Se aseguró de leer bien todo lo relacionado con el hechizo, no quería que nada saliera mal; Inglaterra odiaba resultados inesperados cuando practicaba su magia.

_"Hechizo de Retorno, para comenzar todo otra vez"._ Leyó. El conjuro prometía arreglar todos los errores cometidos y permitir que las cosas _vuelvan a ser como cuando comenzaron._ A través de los años había sido utilizado por magos para obtener una segunda oportunidad de dar una _primera impresión_ en cualquier conocido. _–Justo lo que necesito._ Murmuró. Se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a preparar todo lo que necesitaba. Su caldero, varios ingredientes, su varita... tratar de descifrar el conjuro que el libro le alcanzaba a mostrar; sus años de antigüedad habían hecho menos legible la letra. Una vez todo listo, comenzó con la preparación. No pudo evitar pensar, mientras iba una y otra vez de su libro, a los estantes de ingredientes y a su caldero nuevamente, en lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien en lo que lograría si todo salía bien. Y es que todo tenía que salir bien, no quería imaginar en qué clase de desastre podría resultar esta demencia. Trataba de ser positivo, de visualizar el resultado que tanto deseaba. Poder comenzar todo otra vez, poder darle una nueva impresión y tal vez, solo tal vez, no cometer los mismos errores para que todo termine bien.

Según lo que el libro decía, el conjuro solo afectaría a la persona elegida por el usuario, esto significaba que Inglaterra solo debía ser amable y la magia se encargaría del resto. Pero... ¿Podría él ser amable con ella? Después de tantos años de insultos, de golpes, de burlas, desprecio y muchos otros maltratos, incluso si no se trataría de la misma chica con la que ha tenido que lidiar todos estos años, ser gentil con ella... sería toda una nueva experiencia. Su imaginación comenzó a volar y pronto se encontró con aquellas imágenes con las que solo podía soñar. El Reino Unido y la República Argentina, caminando uno al lado del otro, sin peleas, sin resentimiento. Charlar amenamente, compartir un café o tal vez una taza de té. Deseaba volver a escuchar un saludo de su parte, no hacía falta que fuera con respeto, algo de cariño podría ser demasiado pedir... pero con simpatía quizá; eso sería muy bien recibido. Entonces él correspondería y podría iniciar una charla, ver si tienen algo en común, volver a conocerse... o solo conocerse mejor. ¿Por qué estaba yéndose por las ramas y pensar tales cosas ahora? Tenía que concentrarse en el hechizo. Ya solo faltaban los últimos ingredientes, Inglaterra encontró extraño la ausencia del clásico pedido de una pertenencia o parte de la persona elegida. Los otros libros por lo general no tenían conjuros así... supuso que si esto se usaba para con personas a las que no se les habías dado una buena impresión no era muy extraño que no lo pidiera. Ahora solo debía... recitar el conjuro junto con el nombre de aquella persona y todo retornaría a como una vez fue, para comenzar todo otra vez... Tomó aire, pronunció las palabras y lo dejó escapar como si se tratara de un susurro.

_–Argentina._

* * *

Bueno... un nuevo proyecto con el que he estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo. Espero sea de su agrado y más que nada que no quede colgado como... prácticamente todo lo que hago.

Fanfic basado en la pareja más culposa, caprichosa e imposible de lidiar, UKxArg (Inglaterra x Argentina). Aunque lo normal sería emparejarlos como archienemigos, en este fic tornaré las cosas más "románticas". Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no hacer ver tan crack al headcanon que tengo para esta inusual pareja.

Cualquier comentario se aprecia, más si es una crítica constructiva par ayudarme a llevar a esta historia por buen camino.  
Y solo para aclarar, no comparto las ideas y/u opiniones que se muestran en este fic sobre la gente de nacionalidad inglesa o el propio país. Esta historia no es para hacer burla ni de Argentina ni de Inglaterra, yo simplemente amo emparejarlos.


End file.
